Sólo un cartucho
by Kaiserelle
Summary: Quinn no sabe por qué tiene que hacer el trabajo de un guardia de Demacia, y cuando lleva varias horas buscando, decide darse un baño en una charca para quitarse el calor del cuerpo. Pero al cabo de un rato, se percata de que no es la única que esta allí.


_**SÓLO UN CARTUCHO**_

Demacia, una de las ciudad estado más famosas de todo Valoran, una de las más poderosas y la única rival principal de Noxus. Una única causa se mueve entre cada demaciano, la justicia y la paz. Rechazan todo aquello egoísta y mezquino, toda cosa que vaya en contra de la justicia se paga con un castigo leve…o severo. Pero no os asustéis, no todo el mundo es condenado sí porque sí, siempre hay que tener en cuenta las pruebas.

La ciudad estado cuenta con la última monarquía constitucional en Valoran, Freljord es un caso distinto. El rey encabeza la figura de jefe de estado y juez, mientras que un consejo formado por representantes del pueblo, clero y nobleza, se encarga del poder legislativo. Ahora mismo gobierna la dinastía Escudo de Luz, encabezada por el rey Jarvan III y su sucesor, Jarvan IV.

De éste último recibía órdenes directas la exploradora demaciana, Quinn. Muchos no la aceptaban entre sus filas debido a su temprana edad, demacianos como la orgullosa duelista Fiora Laurent, o el capitán de la Vanguardia Intrépida, Garen Crownguard. No obstante, se había ganado la amistad de compañeros peculiares como Poppy, Galio, Shyvanna, e incluso la hiperactiva Luxanna Crownguard.

Y como siempre, leal a las órdenes del príncipe. Quinn se encontraba en los bosques circundantes que rodeaban a la capital, con su fiel amigo plumado vigilando los cielos. Saltando cada trono viejo caído, quitando cada rama que intentaba ponerse en su camino, y mirando de vez en cuando el cielo para saber por dónde andaba Valor.

\- Por mucho que respete al príncipe, esta misión no está hecha para una exploradora. – refunfuñaba la joven. – Este trabajo es más bien para la guardia. –

Llegó al río que atravesaba la ciudad estado. Si sus ideas no eran erróneas, seguir río abajo le acercaría a su objetivo. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y silbó. Valor empezó a dar vueltas en círculos por encima de ella, Quinn volvió silbar, y el halcón siguió la ruta del río.

* * *

El camino de vuelta le iba a llevar un par de días, como mínimo. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que se marchó, y aún no había rastro del forajido que tenía que buscar. Quinn tenía la sensación de que aquella misión iba a ser larga, pero muy larga.

La joven ya estaba desesperada, ya empezaba a pensar que Jarvan la había enviado a perder el tiempo, o por mera diversión. Pero descartó esos pensamientos de inmediato, pues el príncipe no era capaz de hacer tal cosa. Aunque tampoco estaba muy segura del verdadero motivo.

El calor hacia que su cuerpo sudase, y por lo tanto, que toda su ropa se le pegara al cuerpo. Una sensación no muy agradable para ella. Pero no sólo el calor, el cansancio estaba pudiendo con ella, con cada paso que daba sus piernas pedían que parase a descansar.

Tras otra hora de caminata, su cuerpo le dijo basta. Había llegado a una pequeña laguna, que se conectaba al río en verano, cuando las aguas crecían. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, no la convencía mucho, pero lo necesitaba si quería continuar.

Miró a los alrededores, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca. Analizó el terreno, encontrando dos enormes rocas que tapaban parte de la laguna. Se fijó donde andaba Valor y le silbó, el pájaro le respondió y siguió un poco más adelante.

Quinn suspiró hondamente. Empezó a quitarse la capa que simulaba las plumas de ave, luego el casco y los brazales, seguidas iban las botas y por último, la ropa de su traje de exploradora. Una suave brisa recorrió su cuerpo desnudo, provocándole un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Lentamente fue metiéndose en el agua. No estaba muy fría para encontrarse al aire libre, pero no evitó un pequeño gemido al sentir aquella sensación, el agua rodeando su cálido cuerpo. Se metió hasta quedar prácticamente todo su cuerpo bajo el agua, dejando de hombros para arriba al aire libre.

Pasaba sus manos por cada parte de su piel, de manera que la temperatura se mantuviera lo más normal posible. Apoyó la parte posterior de su cabeza en la roca, dejando que su cuerpo se relajaba. Ojalá estos momentos fueran habituales durante sus misiones.

Cerró los ojos y un recuerdo le vino a la mente, cuando aún era una niña. Su hermano siempre le hablaba sobre las lagunas y los pantanos de demacia, contándole historias de seres que vivían en ellas, tanto buenos como malos. Él siempre decía que atacaban a los que se sumergían en ellas, sin tomar ninguna medida de protección. Dejó escapar una risilla, si eso fuera cierto, ahora mismo se encontraría atrapada con uno de ellos.

\- Vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí. – irrumpió una voz desconocida para ella.

Quinn abrió rápidamente los ojos, llevándose un susto al encontrarse el rostro de un hombre a pocos centímetros del suyo. Se alejó de él, acabando en la mitad de la laguna. Buscó su ballesta con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que estaba con sus ropas, justo donde estaba el hombre.

Por su apariencia, no parecía demaciano, o al menos uno que fuera leal a la justicia. Llevaba una capa pesada sobre sus hombros, vieja y llena de restos de pólvora y cenizas. Debajo una camisa marrón desgastada con el tiempo, al igual que los pantalones de cuero y las botas a juego. Su rostro era de un hombre maduro, cercano a los treinta años, con unas pequeñas cicatrices y una abundante barba.

Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, enseñando aquellos dientes que sujetaban el puro encendido. En su mano izquierda, llevaba una enorme escopeta, que parecía retocada para aumentar su capacidad de daño. En su mano derecha, tenía una especie de recipiente cilíndrico, con una nube dibujada en él.

Sus ojos marrones la miraban fijamente, pero no a su cara, si no al resto de su cuerpo que se veía desde fuera del agua cristalina. Instintivamente, llevó las manos a sus pechos y cruzó las piernas por encima de su zona íntima. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

\- Vamos guapa, no hay por qué ocultar esa belleza. – su rostro dibujó una sonrisa picaresca.

\- ¡VALOR! - gritó a pleno pulmón.

Desde los cielos, se escuchó un potente gañido. El desconocido miró hacia arriba, viendo como una figura negra se iba acercando poco a poco. Primero era un pequeño punto, luego una especie de bola, y finalmente una masa de plumas azuladas que caía en picado hacia él, como una flecha disparada.

Se llevó el brazo derecho al rostro, cubriéndose de los picotazos proporcionados por el halcón, mientras revoloteaba sus alas impidiendo visión alguna con sus plumas. Únicamente podía retroceder y mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro, cambiando la zona de los picotazos. Quinn aprovechó esta oportunidad para acercarse a su ballesta.

Salió del agua, la agarró con una mano, mientras que con la otra cogía su capa para cubrir su bello cuerpo. Por puro instinto, el halcón dejó al desconocido para desaparecer entre los cielos. Al recuperar la libertad de visión, maldijo entre dientes. Dispuesto a disparar con su escopeta al pajarraco, la exploradora lo detuvo apuntándole con su ballesta, impidiéndole que moviera un solo músculo.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer daño a Valor. – amenazó ella.

\- ¿Ese pajarraco es tuyo? – se quitó alguna de las plumas que le enganchó en el pelo. – Bonita forma tiene de saludar.

\- ¿Eres tú el forajido que ha entrado en Demacia? ¿El que ha promovido los juegos ilegales?

\- Vaya, no sabía que fuera famoso. De haberlo sabido me traía una pluma para firmar los autógrafos.

\- Más te vale no bromear, no te gustaría verme enfadada.

\- Lo que tú digas guapa. – expulsó el humo del tabaco. – Me llamo Graves, Malcom Graves. Sí, he venido a Demacia, si soy un forajido, pero no soy yo quien ha promovido esos juegos ilegales. De hecho, estoy buscando a quién los hace.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?

\- Yo nunca miento respecto a él. – la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Él?

\- Fate, Twisted Fate. Ese cabrón era mi amigo, hasta que el muy….me traicionó, dejándome a mí en la cárcel. Por su culpa mi esposa me dejó, fui desahuciado y perdí todo aquello que tenía. – empezó a jugar con su granada. – Pero logré escapar, haciendo que pusieran precio a mi cabeza. Hui de la famosa sheriff a duras penas, escapé de las balas de la cazarecompensas, y ahora, tendré que escabullirme de la exploradora de Demacia. – lanzó la granada contra el suelo.

Una espesa y enorme nube de humo blanco empezó a escapar de la granada. Desde lo alto, Valor sólo podía hacer gañidos, ni siquiera su vista le servía más allá del humo. Quinn fue pillada por sorpresa, empezando a toser ante el aire intoxicado que rascaba su garganta, nublando su vista.

Entonces sintió una mano agarrando el brazo donde tenía la ballesta, bajando el arma. Su cuerpo se acercó al de Graves, al cual no podía golpearle si no quería acabar desnuda ante él. A pesar del humo, podía ver la cercanía de ambos rostros, haciendo que la sangre le hirviera y se pusiera roja.

\- Podéis avisar a vuestro rey de que cometeré un asesinato, mataré a ese malnacido de Fate. Pero, me gustaría que la persona que decidiera mi sentencia, fueras tú. – pillándola con la guardia baja, depositó un beso en sus labios. Quinn se sorprendió, pero su cuerpo no supo reaccionar, no sabía no que hacer. – Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes, ojalá nos hubiéramos visto cuando aún era alguien legal. Pero el destino es así, guapa. Espero que sigas viva la próxima vez que nos volvamos a juntar. –

La exploradora no hizo nada, sólo observó como el forajido se escabullía entre el humo. Estaba de piedra ante aquel beso, que para su propia confesión, fue su primer beso. No le pareció nada malo, a pesar de que sus labios estaban maltratados por el humo del tabaco.

Cuando la nube se dispersó, Valor descendió hasta la rama más cercana. Se quedó observando a su compañera, inclinando la cabeza en ángulos casi imposibles. Al ver como ella no reaccionaba, hizo otro gañido, haciendo que saltara a la realidad. Quinn lo miró, sabía lo que quería decir aquel pájaro con su mirada.

\- No pienses mal, Valor. – empezó a vestirse. – Ahora hay que decirle al príncipe Jarvan que no lo hemos encontrado. – Valor respondió. – Ya ya, pero sé lo que me hago, confía en mí por una vez. Mentir nunca tiene por qué ser malo. –

* * *

Los días restantes, Quinn no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Graves, aquel que fue su primer beso. Y aún a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, algo en el interior de su cuerpo le decía que aquello no era algo de gran importancia, ante lo que sentía por el forajido.

Desde entonces, guarda aquella granada de humo que ocultó lo que pasó, siendo un secreto para el mundo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un cartucho.

* * *

**Experimentando nuevas parejas, esta vez un Quinn x Graves**

**Dejar vuestras opiniones del one-shot en las reviews!**

**Kaiserelle**


End file.
